


Through Dangers Untold

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Bokuto is ever so briefly an owl, Demon King Oikawa - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Hinata didn't exactly mean to wish for the Demon King to come take Kageyama away, but now he's stuck with the whole adventure whether he wants it or not.





	Through Dangers Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 SASO Bonus Round 1: "Hinata wishes the Demon King would come and take Kageyama away right now. (Labyrinth AU)"
> 
> So this is one of my favorite favorite movies from childhood, because my name is Sara just like in the movie Sarah. If anybody could wreck Demon King Oikawa at his own weirdness game, it'd totally be Hinata, I think.

Hinata has had, like, the weirdest day. Just that afternoon he'd been in the gym practicing serves and receives with Kageyama. They were both already in a foul mood after having been scolded for falling asleep in class, and then again by Takeda when they got to practice, and nothing Hinata could do was at all good enough for Kageyama. Finally at his limit, Hinata had snapped and hollered, "I wish the Demon King would come and take you away!" which was some thing from a fairy tale his mother used to tell him and Natsu. "Right now!"

He'd stomped outside to stick his head under the faucet to try and cool his temper, and when he'd come back inside, Kageyama had been gone. Not gone home, his bag and his outdoor sneakers and everything still there, just gone.

Now Hinata was lost, like intensely fuck my life call the police lost, inside some kind of maze with shifting walls and weird creatures, and Hinata was questioning just exactly how much he really did want Kageyama back, if it meant trooping the whole way to the big castle whose towers he could barely see over the labyrinth walls.

"I mean, is it a lot farther?" Hinata asked the weird cat-thing in front of him. He looked over his shoulder the other way, trying to see the edges of the walls, but he couldn't. "Is it shorter to go back the way I came?"

The cat licked its paw and groomed back it's yellow, mushroomed shaped mane. "How should I know? It depends on where you're going." It had turned to saunter off, and lacking any better ideas of his own, Hinata began to follow it. At least it was something to talk to, and talk Hinata did, about Kageyama being a jerk and what Coach Ukai was going to do to him if he lost their setter, and how they had practices matches against Nekoma next week so Hinata had to get them home somehow.

"Actually, you remind me of my friend, Kenma," Hinata said to the cat. He looked around, wondering how long they'd been walking, and whether they'd actually passed that creepy lady statue twice already or maybe there were just a lot of creepy lady statues here? "Hey, where are you taking me anyway?"

"Me?" The cat looked over his shoulder. "I'm not taking you anywhere, I'm totally lost too."

"Oh, come on!" Hinata groaned, but before he could get too worked up, they stumbled into a small courtyard with two doors, each one with a face-shaped knocker. One of them had a shaved head like a monk, the other spiky hair and narrow, clever eyes.

"HEYYY!" one of them called. "Over here! Oh man, wake up!" he yelled at his fellow door knocker. "Some guys are here! We can do our riddle!"

"Mm, I'll pass," the cat said, turning to go back out, tail twitching.

"Aw, but you're a sphinx, right?" the second knocker called. "Sphinxes love riddles! Go crazy over them! Ours is really good, I swear!"

"Eh, they're fine, I guess," the cat-sphinx muttered, but he sat down instead of actually leaving, looking perfectly disinterested. Hinata was glad because he wasn't very good at riddles, and he couldn't see any obvious way of getting around the doors and their wall.

"Ok, ok," the first knocker said, clearing his throat. "The more it heats up, the cooler I get. What am I?"

"Oh!" Hinata said, deeply relieved. "Easy. Girl's school uniforms. You know, the sailor ones."

"I…what?" the knocked asked, bronze brow wrinkling.

"Because when gets hot in summer, girls stop wearing their leggings underneath, you know?" Hinata shrugged. "Absolute zone. Pretty cool."

"CORRECT!" the second door knocker exclaimed, making the other one scowl.

"It is NOT correct!" he protested. "Did your brain rust shut so hard you forgot our own answer?! You have like one job over there, moron!"

"Shut up, his answer is way better," the second said, busily creaking his door open and ignoring his partner's bluster. "Come on, can't hang around open all day, let the flies in."

"Uhhh," Hinata said, looking through the doorway to find…just more outside. Sighing, he squared his shoulders and trooped through the door. "Hey, this DOES lead to the Demon King's castle, right?"

"Well, how should we know?" the second knocker asked. "Can't exactly go through it myself, can I?" And then he slammed himself shut.

"Great," Hinata muttered.

At some point during this adventure, Hinata surrendered entirely to the bizarre nature of this adventure, so by the time he arrived at the Demon King's castle, he was ready to do whatever it took to win Kageyama back. Answer riddles, cast spells, perform a show-stopping dance number, anything. A Demon King who bore a disturbing resemblance to Oikawa in a pair of white leather pants, of which "painted on" would have been a generous description, did make Hinata pause, but only for a second.

"WELL WHATEVER," Hinata announced, squaring his stance and putting his hands on his hips. "I'm here to take back Kageyama, shitty Demon King, so hand over my setter! I can't go to Nationals without him!"

"Oh, just take him," the Demon King said, sauntering over (his pants creaking alarmingly), and dropping Kageyama's leash into Hinata's hand.

"I…what?" Hinata asked, looking down at his hand at the loop of black leather. He tried to ask more questions, but his brain was occupied going the mental distance from "leash in my hand" to "leash on Kageyama" to "the name tag on that collar says 'Tobio-chan.'"

"Yeah, he's not cute at all," the Demon King sniffed. "I can see why you wanted me to take him away. So begone, or whatever. Go on, shoo."

Once the castle gate slammed shut behind them, Hinata and Kageyama stook in an awkward silence for roughly thirty seconds before Hinata yelled "YEEEEEAH!" loud enough to make Kageyama jump.

"Really?" Kageyama asked, rubbing his ear.

"I bested the Demon King to save your life!" Hinata bellowed, all his adrenaline that had built up for the fight having nowhere else to go. "You owe me like a THOUSAND meat buns!"

"You owe me two thousand meat buns for wishing me away in the first place, jerk," Kageyama groused. He looked around, the maze stretching out to the horizon. "Maybe we should go back in and ask that guy for a ride? He can turn into an owl."

"No!" Hinata snapped hotly. "We aren't asking that guy for ANYTHI—"

"HEY HEY HEY!" a booming voice called from overhead. "Did you guys say you needed an OWL?!"


End file.
